Ruto Kamishiru
~Ruto's Design~ Ruto has Brown Hair with Green Eyes (Sometimes Red), and his nickname was the Demon Ghoul (SS~) Rinkaku/Ukaku {75% Ghoul, 25% Human} ~Ruto's Backstory~ His Mother was a Naturally Born Half Breed, She was apart of Aogiri Tree, His Father was a Full Ghoul and Apart of Organization V, so naturally they Fought A lot. They met in a Coffee Shop one day unaware of who they were, since they didn't have their Masks on. they fought in the Old Ghoul War and when they found out who they were under the mask, they held back their power since they both loved each other secretly. over the battles, Kasai had been influencing Yuki to join Organization V and to Leave Aogiri Tree (Quick Lesson, Organization V wants to bring peace between Humans and Ghouls) in their Last Battle Yuki gave in and Left Aogiri Tree, and she learned to love Humans. about a Year Later Yuki became pregnant and months later birthed a Ghoul that was 75% Ghoul and 25% Human, They named him Ruto. After the Japanese Word for Root. When Ruto was about 4 his Father Kasai was killed by The Father of Geo, who was a renown CCG Investigator, than for a few years of his Life until he was 9, his single mother raised him in a Apartment Building in the 20th Word. They befriended a Man in the apartment who helped take care of Ruto. They were all Happy until one day when Ruto was nine, attendants in the building were spectacle of Ruto and his mother since they have NEVER seen them eat and they didnt attend the Annual Feast that the Apartment Building held annually. A bit later the man who helped take care of Ruto and his Mother did a Experiment, he Made a Huge feast for Ruto since he was a chef for a small restaurant. after a few pieces of food, Ruto seemed like he was a Human, His Mother taught him Well how to handle Human Food. but after a full Course Ruto Threw up the whole Feast and began to get Hungry since his Mother had been gone hunting for a while, his Kakugan showed up and he told the man to run, The Man Locked Ruto into the Apartment and Called the CCG. When Yuki came home through the Roof she fed Ruto and Ruto Quickly told her everything, as the CCG were outside the Apartment, it was Kiri and Geo's Father and two Squadrons, When the CCG breached the Building Ruto's Mother Yuki told him something that stuck to him for his Whole life "Ruto, No matter what happens, the CCG do not Represent Humans, Peace is always an Option between our two Species, I love you Ruto, Now, Run." Ruto ran to a Different Building's Roof through the roof near by. and he horrifically saw the Battle between his mother and the CCG's top Investigators. When the CCG found out that Yuki was the One Eyed Monster, they took out their Kagune, and Geo's Father took out Kakuja Armor that was made out of Ruto's Father.. When Yuki saw this she went into a blind rage and went into her Kakuja state and killed the Entire Squadron, but didnt Kill Kiri and Geo's Fathers, She only Mortally wounded them, they were too strong, Ruto saw his Mother get Brutally murdered and saw her fight back as she broke the CCG Investigators Physical Bodies. Ruto saw her die. after that he ran away Scared and Sad, he mourned over his Mother and Father and stayed in a Library secretly for a few years, he learned a lot of good information than went into a job for a few years, than when he was about 19 he opened Anteiku and set up Rooms for Ghouls and Humans in need. as he set his goal to bring peace to the World... Category:~Ruto's Personality~ Category:Ghouls